


On Second Thought

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua goes into heat. Only Logan's around to help; whether he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: this is gratuitous and not edited. I don't end things horribly though. I don't do character deaths but be aware that bad things do happen to the characters.

"Mate."

Logan murmured sleepily as he stirred. The bed gave underneath him and it took him a few seconds to remember he wasn't in his penthouse anymore, but in Joshua's house.

There was a slight panting by his ear. Logan furrowed his brow. He cracked an eye open.

"Joshua," Logan yawned. "It's late. What's wrong? Is it Max?"

"Mate. Need. Only Logan." Joshua's distorted canine face screwed up. "Joshua. Sorry."

Logan frowned. "What are you—"

With a soft growl, Joshua flipped Logan onto his stomach.

"Joshua!" Startled, Logan was frozen until he felt Joshua pressing his large hands on his sweatpants. "What are you—"

"Mate," Joshua half-whined. He made a mournful sound. "Mate."

Oh God, this was the heating cycle Max had mentioned. She told him once, reluctantly, eyes averted when she sensed it coming. And with her touch still toxic back then, she made it a point to stay far away.

Logan tried to keep his voice low. He swallowed nervously. Joshua wasn't supposed to be able to go into heat. And there had been no sign last night.

Lust made Joshua clumsy; he was trying to pull Logan's pants down without success.

"Joshua," Logan tried. "It's okay, let me go. I'll go to TC for a while and—Joshua, no!"

The cotton tore, ripped right down the seam. Logan felt cool air on his exposed buttocks before Joshua pressed his face into the cleft of his ass and began to lick him.

Logan garbled a cry, his back arching as he tried to pull away. Joshua's hands held onto his hips with an iron grip, his wet tongue swiping at his hole with broad strokes. The flatness of his tongue coupled with the moist heat sent ripples through Logan.

"Joshua," Logan choked. He grabbed the headboard, tried to pull himself free but Joshua's tongue suddenly pressed into his hole. The tip wormed in, deeper, eagerly once it got past Logan's body's resistance. It burned at first. Then, it didn't.

Joshua growled in his throat and yanked Logan back down on the bed. His tongue greedily dove deeper.

Logan cried out. He squirmed, his cock filling and no, this isn't right, Joshua was in heat, the poor guy didn't know what he was doing.

Joshua rumbled over his hole, his tongue darting in and out, his hands now on his butt cheeks, spreading them open.

Panting, Logan widened his knees. He rolled his hips back into that tongue.

Joshua devoured him, ate him out thoroughly, relentlessly. Even after Logan came, he licked his hole, down the cleft of his ass before abruptly pulling away.

Logan thought it was over until he felt the blunt tip probing his loosened wet hole.

"Joshua, stop," Logan plead but the cock inched in. "Joshua, no, you won't fit. You need to—" Logan screamed as Joshua pulled him up and tugged him down into his lap. Logan sank over his cock, too big, too long, his hole quivered trying to push it out.

Joshua persisted. He panted harshly in Logan's ear as he pulled Logan by his hips. He pulled and pulled until his entire length was finally in, his balls soft and furry against Logan's ass.

Joshua threw his head back and howled.

Logan sagged back to Joshua's chest. He felt incredibly stretched, Joshua's heat engorged cock stuffing him to the point he was afraid to move. His hole burned when he tried to take a breath. Logan lay on Joshua's chest as the canine hybrid howled his satisfaction.

"Mate," Joshua growled hoarsely. He sniffed Logan's neck. "Mate. Mine."

The sound of it stirred deep in Logan's belly. He stared, horrified, when his own cock twitched and hardened. 

The musky scent of sex spun around them. Pheromones, Logan thought with a panic. He fidgeted, his breath catching at the pull in his ass. 

Then Joshua began to thrust.

There wasn't time to protest. Logan gasped. His arms flailed. Joshua curled a hand around his dick, tugging and pulling while murmuring "Mine", while snapping up into Logan. It didn't matter if Joshua was too big. It didn't matter Logan was struggling. Joshua was determined to claim the human. He bit down, his fist pulling viciously on the weeping cock as he piston into Logan.

Logan moaned, drunk on the scent of Joshua seeping into his skin. He widened his knees to allow leverage as he rode Joshua's lap with abandon. The stretched feeling butted against his bowels; he felt incredibly cramped and too full. Yet it was starting to feel like it wasn't enough either.

Moaning, Logan rolled his hips, ass clenching, creating that burning, biting friction he suddenly craved.

Joshua's pace quickened. It felt like his cock was punching Logan from the inside. Logan could feel each thrust even in the base of his throat. The thrusts ripped needy small sounds out of him. 

Logan's head spun. He kept mewling even as his stomach spasm. His hips ached, his knees throbbed from keeping himself spread too open. But something wasn't right. As much as that hot stretch pulled his insides, the stuffed feeling settled behind his balls, Logan knew something wasn't right. There was something he needed to remember.

Joshua grabbed Logan by the cock, leaned him forward until Logan was now kneeling on the bed on his hands and knees, his ass still connected to Joshua's thick erection. 

His ass bobbed desperately in the air, trying to match each forceful thrust. Joshua's hand clamped over the head of his cock, forbidding him to come.

The bed rattled under the violence of Joshua's fucking. It was hard, breath stealing and a blur as he pounded into Logan.

But then, Joshua stopped.

Logan whimpered. But once Joshua stopped, his head cleared. He blinked gritty eyes on the bed he was crushed against. His hole burned and he thinks he might be bleeding.

Pressure was oddly building against his hole. His sphincter muscles stretched thin against what felt like a growing—Oh God.

"No," Logan choked when he realized Joshua was going to knot him. No, Joshua was already too big. "Stop. I don't want this..."

Logan's body betrayed him though. It trembled with anticipation as Joshua's cock ballooned down his entire length. Logan screamed into the bed. His legs twitched. He widened his stance as wide as he could but the knot pushing into his hole was still going to be too big.

The knot sparked fires from the base of his spine as the swell nudged persistently at his hole, slipping in. Logan groaned. He was pulled from all directions, he was going to be left gaping raw, he was being stretched far too much.

"Joshua," Logan whispered, trembling. "Stop. God, stop."

The knot kept pushing, pulsing and yet hard, an unforgiving round pressure that popped through his hole and slunk in to settle on his prostate.

Helplessly, Logan's cock filled further. The skin around his crotch thinned too tight around him. The knot sat heavy in him, rubbing his prostate each time Joshua exhaled. Soon, Logan's cock was flushed to his belly. Logan choked, caught in the panic of the unbearable fullness in his ass and the desperate hunger for Joshua to thrust.

Logan knew it was the heat, but he wanted Joshua to take him, take him hard. He also wanted Joshua to leave him alone, pull out of his abused hole.

It wasn't clear which one Logan wanted more.

But when Joshua began to move, Logan sobbed that it wasn't enough.

The pace picked up after Logan's pleas. Hole boiling with both pain and aching hunger, Logan gasped and wheezed as his body snapped forward then back, attached to Joshua's cock, unable to do anything more than take it.

When Joshua came finally, Logan came so hard, he blacked out.

Logan roused to the sensation on Joshua's cock slipping past his sore opening, leaking out the warm remains of Joshua's cum. Joshua's cock was hard as ever and just as persistent. It jabbed through Logan's sphincter snapping tight against the invader. It relented, the dark ring of muscles gaping wide and loose to accept the cock.

"Mate," Joshua mourned, as he thrust. His voice was heavy with regret and lust. He came into Logan's ass and as he pulled out, Logan could feel his hole drooling with cum, trickling down his thighs.

"Mate." Joshua pressed a cum stained paw into Logan's mouth, pushing it past white lips, forcing Logan to lick his fingers clean.

Logan weakly spread his knees and rested on his elbows. He knew how he looked with his bleeding ass in the air. He felt Joshua sniffed his loose hole, thick paw like hands pulling his cheeks apart again. Too wide because the thin skin that lined his cleft started to burn.

This could take hours. This could take days.

"Mate," Logan rasped as Joshua's cock breached him. He closed his eyes when he felt the knot pushing through again. As his hole tear and his cock filled, Logan's mouth salivated.

"Mate," Logan begged and wait for the next glorious thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely, deep down inside, I am a horrible, horrible person.
> 
> I hope the fact I have two rescue pit bulls and a rescue bunny redeems me somewhat. LOL.
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> Feedback or not. It's up to you. Thank you for reading.


End file.
